Messages
by Charmedbloody
Summary: Beka gets a message threw the route of ages from her mother. Tell her she has to marry the god of war as he is now. But will Beka run for it or will she face it standing beside her friends and Rhade as well. So who is he? MF


She stood there on the bridge and looked out of the window sadly. A message pad lay in on the ground in front of her. Tears fell from her face. As she thought angrily back to her last talk with her mother about the gods. "Mother the gods don't live anymore. They died out a long time ago. And you can't be that old. That makes you a walking pile of space dust." The women laughed and smiled and petted her daughter slightly. 'They don't show them self's to anyone but me now. When you were just a baby you were very sick and was going to die. I could do noting for you. So I asked the god of war to save you. The only way he would save you is if I gave him your soul so when he was reborn you two would fine each other and marry.' "I hate you mother. I will never marry. I rather die like you will. A old hag." The girl turned and ran out of there and onto a ship and away from all planets. The girl grew up to be Beka Valentine.

Rhade walked onto the bridge of the ship. He hared something brake and could smell the sent of salty tears falling. He looked at Beka and spoke quietly "Are you alright Beka?"

Beka whipped the tears away and turned and looked at Rhade "I'm fine. Please leave me alone now."

Rhade walked up to her and placed a hand on her should "Your not alright. Tell me what is wrong."

Beka laughed slightly "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. My father never beloved me when I told him."

Rhade smirked "Try me?"

Beka told him and looked him in the face as she told him what her mother told her when she was young. "I just got a message threw the route of ages from my mother. It was the message I feared when I was younger and tired to forget."

Rhade looked at her "What is that?"

Beka bent down and picked up the message pad "She tells me his name and his race. Funny my mother being a walking bag of dust has lost her mind."

Rhade smirked them "They said that about my own mother. Who is he?" He wanted to know. It was the first time sense they been here that he felt like him self.

Beka shook her head. "Doesn't matter. I told my mother that I never fall in love or would I marry who ever the god became when he is reborn. Do me a favor give this to Harper to fix? I need to be alone right now." Beka handed him the message pad and left heading to the gym.

Rhade took the message pad to Harper "I need to know the last message that was on this."

Harper looked at Rhade as he was putting Rommie's body together. "Alright. Who's been this?" Harper started getting into the message pad.

Rhade looked at Harper "Beka's."

Harper looked at him sharply "It only says one thing."

Rhade looked at him "This message got her upset. I what to make sure that she's left alone about this. So what does it say?"

Harper nodded "It says Rhade." Harper went back to work on Rommie. "Mean anything to you?" Harper looked behind him Rhade was gone.

Rhade walked quickly to the Maru but when he got to the dock were Beka kept the ship it was gone. Rhade looked behind him and saw Rommie standing their sporting Trance. "Were did she go and Trance what happen to you?"

Trance looked at him and smiled her know it all smile "I fell is all. And it's about time." That's all she would say before she stood up and walked away fine.

Rommie looked at Rhade and shrugged her shoulders "Beka left. I asked were she was going and she didn't say. She didn't want to I guess. I felt like she was hiding something from me." She sighed "Harper didn't have to make me more human. I think I'm going to kill him now." Rommie turned and left.

Rhade stood there for a long time later as he walked out of there and slowly walked to the gym were he thought she went to in the first place. He stood in the doorway staring at the wall. He stood there staring until he heard the noise for battle stations. He turns and ran to the bridge. He saw Beka standing there in the pilots seat. He took his spot at guns and waited. Though he wanted to yell at Beka.

Beka stared at the view screen "Something coming out of the route." She looks and saw women seemed to float towards them in a green mist that formed around her. She seemed to be alive and well breathing. Beka's eyes grew as she looked at the women. "Oh no."

All looked at her Dylan was the first to speak about her out burst "What is it?"

Beka grabbed a hold on the controllers in front of her "That women or should I say creature is my mother. And Dylan that women you know are this same person. She hides her ears well."

Dylan looked at Beka "What's she here for?"

Beka looked down "Long time ago when I was born. I was born with a rare thing wrong with me. The doctors couldn't save anything or me. My mother being an immortal healer tried to save me and couldn't. So she did the only thing she could to save me. With out turning me immortal. She gave my soul to the god Ares. He took it and bound are souls together. That when he was reborn and he was shortly after words. That I would be his forever more. And I would be force to marry my soul mate. When my mother told me when I was young. I didn't believe her. Thought she was going mad. Thought she just made that up to keep me from going with my father. Like I have done before that. It wasn't. Being a half elf half human. It seems I can mate as my mother so put it with any creature. Well almost any." Beka shook her head "She's known for this long that he is in this life and she's on the ship as well." Beka sat down on the ground and sighed as fate was coming to bite her in the ass.

Everyone was sad for her. Dylan drew out his force lance. "Will hold her back while you run for it. You shouldn't be forced to marry against your will."

Beka laughed and everyone looked at her. "Nice last words Dylan. Not very helpful though. She's older then all of us put together. She only looked twenty. I have seen her shove a dagger threw her arm and no blood come out when she did it and when she pulled the dagger out. And there was no wound there when she was done."

Trance looked at Beka and thought a min "Your mother isn't Lady Rose is she? If she is girl your in trouble. And not even fates or the gods can help you."

Beka smirked "The one and the same."

Rhade looked down at her. As Lady Rose walked on the bridge. He bent down and held her close. He looked up at Lady Rose and glared at her. She could see fire and hate. She could feel his races rage coming forward. "I know you. You were there when my wife and kids were killed. You couldn't heal them. You wouldn't try. Leave her alone. Be gone you."

Lady Rose laughed as she looked at him and walked closer to Beka. "Beka dear. I'm just trying to keep up with the deal I made. Besides I know and so do you know who he is. You know deep down who he is. In your very heart you know who he is. And Rhade you want to know why I didn't try to save them. Your wife wanted to die. She wanted to be free from her state of mind. And your kids were already dead when I got there. Nothing I could do for them. Your wife's mind wasn't her own. He was in her mind. You know that glowing that that's been trying to mess up everyone's life. I'm sorry."

Beka looked at her mother "He can't be. He just can't be."

Lady laughed "You have feelings for him since you say him and Harper happened to say something about the blindfold. You know I can see far back in time as much as they let me. Ares let me pick his form. So I did. And with the help of the other gods he was reborn as him. That's why he looks so much like some one Dylan knew then."

Beka smirked and laughed "Funny that is you know. But do I have to mom?"

Lady laughed, "You sound like you did when I first told you the story. Yeah you do. If he has the same feelings for you as you do for him. Then you two will be as they say mates. But in my world they say lovers. That never fits when you happen to be married to them. Just don't ask Beka why."

Rhade looked from one female to the other in this. "I think I speak for the guys her when I say who is he?"

Lady looked at Beka "You want me to answer this or you?"

Beka looked at her mother "I really should answer this you know."

Lady nodded her head "Yeah you should."

Beka turned and looked up at all the male's faces and looked right at Rhade when she spoke. "Ares was reborn as you Rhade."

Rhade blinked and stared at her. He didn't speak for a few min then he did. "Why?"

Beka sighed, "I don't know it just happen that way."

Rhade shook his head. He noticed Beka trying to walk away but he grabbed her arm and spun her around and into his chest. He brought Beka's face up to look him in the eyes. "Well it's about time you said something to me. Your smell was driving me crazy." And with that he kissed her hard on the lips.

Lady smiled "Well go figure it all."

Dylan looked at her then. "What do you mean?"

Lady smiled and patted him on the head "He reminds me of my first husband. I miss him but live goes on when you're immortal. You get remarried over and well over again until you're aloud to die on the plant of your birth. But that will never happen to me."

When Dylan was going to ask he saw Lady was gone and Beka and Rhade wore helixes. "What did your mother mean Beka that she will never get to die?"

Beka kissed Rhade's cheek and looked at Dylan "Because a force blocks her from that solar system. She doesn't know how long it will last. But she wishes to die every day."

Dylan nodded his head "Oh."

Trance looked out of the view screen and gasped, "Look was back on the other side of the route of ages. And the routes gone long with the one of the two suns. How can this be?"

Beka laughed, "It's a gift to you Dylan. Now I have the feeling we should head back to home or find out if there still after us don't you Rhade?"

Rhade smiled "Yeah. I feel we got a new journey heading are ways. Only the gods can see what's to happen next. Who will be the next to marry?"

Beka smirked an all-knowing smile with Trance "Feel Dylan is next."

Dylan blinked and looked at her and shook his head "Oh no."

Lady laughed, as she appeared behind him "Yep you're next but to who I only know."

Dylan turned and saw the fleeting form of Lady run out of the place he ran after her. "Stop right there and tell me who she is. Slow down would you. Your to ah fast." Nothing was heard from Dylan until the next day.

Beka laughed "Serves him right."

Rhade smirked and kissed her for head "For what? Doing the same thing that you did."

Beka nodded her head "Yeah. And I'm glad I was got."

Everyone laughed at that. Beka was happy that her mother found love again in the arms of Dylan. She thought it was funny though. But who wouldn't find that funny. Harper found his love in the arms of Rommie. They could never be anymore happier. Trance found a nice boy of the same race of her that wasn't her family member and married him. Love bloomed on the ship. But would it still bloom once they got home? Who knows?


End file.
